She's Mine
by Dark Angel Of Sorrow Returns
Summary: Come with me... A night of passion, with shocking morning revelations. Rated M for implied situations Short Songfic/One-shot This is my second try at a Dramione Fic! Be gentle please! I know I need work.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Harry Potter. It all belongs to JK Rowling. I also do not own the lyrics used in this story. ****The lyrics came from "Stripped" by Shiny Toy Guns.**

_**~Let's get away...just for one day~**_

The fireplace lit the room; the flames were dancing full of life. The illuminating light showed the decor of the tan and scarlet walls; a painting of Eros and Psyche was sitting high as the entry door. The two beings in the painting smiled knowingly; they knew no one was allowed in.

The faint whispers of the wind from the open balcony door announced the arrival of the gleaming stars and full, bright moon. Books on the shelves were in impeccable order; nothing was out of place.

A book satchel lied calmly at the arm of one of the plush cream couches. No other noises could be heard in the common room; however, some sounds were heard upstairs in one of the bedrooms. Inside of that bedroom was the sight of a California king size bed; on that bed were the tangled bodies of a male and a female.

_**~Let me hear you speaking just for me~**_

His lips touched her ear lightly; his breath tickled her. His voice radiated with husk and desire as he asked, "Who do you belong to?" He heard her breath hitch, but no words came from her mouth. He started nibbling on her ear, pulling harder with each nip. She whimpered as she trailed her fingers down his toned, whip-scarred back.

"Who. Do. You. Belong. To?" he asked again, whispering his question with firmness. She didn't respond again, only leaning down to kiss the soft spot on his neck. He growled softly and kissed her neck as well. He trailed his kisses across her collarbone, evoking a pleasurable response. He reached to the other side of her neck, kissing the same spot three times. He could feel the pulse of her neck as he bit down hard there. Removing her lips from his neck immediately, she gasped and cried out.

"Who do you belong to?" he asked her one more time. This time she pushed away from him, staring into his stormy grey eyes. She placed her hands on his angular face, looking at the blue specs that hovered within his grey orbs. Her hands raked into his pale blond hair, twisted her fingers sternly, and pulled him into a feverish kiss.

_**~Where everything's ours...for a few hours~**_

Some clothes were strewn across the burgundy, soft carpets. The female was bound at her hands, held up above her head. She laid there in nothing but her blue laced bra and knickers. Her knees bent in the air, waiting to be opened. She watched as her lover crawled to her agonizingly slow.

He's down on his knees, taking his time to reach his prey. Her eyes traveled from his fallen angel like face to his toned, yet scarred build. She stopped at the waist, where dark slacks hugged but hung dangerously low. She took in his appearance hungrily as he reached her. He shifted his body to be on top of her. His hands started at her stomach; his feathery touches trailed up her abdomen.

He leaned down to kiss her belly button, still moving his hands up. He sat back up and moved forward as his hands moved to the middle of her ample breast. He leaned to her neck, inhaling her scent; the smell of vanilla and strawberries filled his nose. He trailed his nose up her neck, kissing the spot he bit into. Her breaths became shallower as he reached her lips. He kissed the corner of her mouth and then kissed her lips fully. She returned the action with much passion, rubbing her wrists together in their bonds.

_**~Let me see you stripped down to the bone~**_

Her bra is unclasped; her bare skin is now exposed. Hands traveled down to her knickers and then they're gone. His pants are next to go along with his black silk boxers. Skin to skin; bone to bone.

_**~Let me hear you crying just for me~**_

"Say it!"

A moan escaped; then a scream erupted.

"Merlin you're beautiful."

Gasps...shortness of breath.

"Kiss me, love."

Another moan, a sigh, and a kiss. Grey met brown. A peak is reached; a scream erupts.

"DRACOOOO!"

Draco sat at the Slytherin table with a smirk on his face. Blaise was still in the Slytherin dormitories, working off his hangover; so Draco had time to think to himself. His late night activities sure brought a sense of pride to his ego...well more pride. Despite the long odds, he simply adored her qualities: her easy smile, her short temper, and her fiery spirit.

His bookworm left him a note that he found once he had awoken; and she left him in her bedchamber alone. 'She couldn't be late to breakfast', she said. Her management of time was still a mystery to him. He loved every minute of it. He loved her bushy wild hair, her small button nose, and her big brown eyes.

Draco shook himself out of his reverie as he heard two people speaking loudly.

"For Merlin sakes, Ron, just chew with your mouth closed!" Hermione exclaimed, her face scrunched up in disgust.

"Fo' wha? Foof iz foof!" replied Ron, still talking with his mouth full. Harry looked at the two with an amused smile on his face.

Draco snorted at the exchange; of course a weasel wouldn't have any manners. If someone told him a year ago that he'd fall for Hermione Granger, he'd _stupefy_ them and send them to old Voldy. Now, he's glad he made that choice to turn away from his father and turned towards his goddess sitting across the Great Hall.

No one could ever think of Hermione being a good schoolgirl during the day and a fiery woman at night. Combine them both and you get Draco Malfoy's girlfriend.

_'Bride to be if I play my cards right.'_ He looked back at his goddess to see her eyes staring back at him. She sent a quick, sly wink and quickly went back to scolding Weasel. He chuckled to himself as he reached for a goblet of pumpkin juice. He sipped it to hide his smirk that forms. Potty and Weasel may think they have Hermione, but there's a news flash so big the _Prophet _would continue with the story for weeks: _She's mine._


End file.
